1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to business reply forms for use between a sender and a recipient, and in particular, to a two-sheet form initially mailable by sender and comprising an information sheet to be retained by the recipient and a questionnaire to be returned to the sender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains several examples of mailable business reply forms and the following U.S. patents illustrate the state of the art:
______________________________________ 4,044,942 3,995,808 3,977,597 3,955,750 3,899,127 3,843,042 3,790,070 3,303,987 2,723,078 ______________________________________
Business reply forms are usually designed and constructed to facilitate specific types of business transactions and to take into account any peculiarities of the specific transaction so as to anticipate and avoid problems which are repeatedly encountered. As a practical example, a hospital needs to provide a prospective surgical patient with a specific date and time for admittance to the hospital and with general information regarding in-patient admittance. In addition, it is necessary for the patient to complete a pre-admission questionnaire. Heretofore, some hospitals mailed the specific and general information and the questionnaire to the patient in a conventional envelope. Then, the patient mailed the completed questionnaire to the hospital in a self-addressed postage prepaid return envelope provided by the hospital. However, it sometimes happens that the patient fails to include his name on the questionnaire or envelope being returned to the hospital and the hospital is unable to identify the patient to whom the questionnaire data pertains. Thus, additional correspondence and phone calls and needless follow-up administrative procedures and expense are required.